Les anecdotes de Monsieur Aizawa
by Ilunae
Summary: Les élèves de la classe A adoraient avoir cours avec Monsieur Aizawa.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Les élèves de la classe A adoraient avoir cours avec Monsieur Aizawa. A chaque fois, ils apprenaient de nouvelles choses. Dès le début de l'année, il avait commencé à leur parler de ses anciens élèves.

"Bien ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas comme le héro Deku qui passait son temps à se mettre en danger !"

"Il faisait vraiment ça ?"

"Oui ! Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'il se retrouve dans un combat contre un vilain ! Il se retrouvait aussi très souvent à l'infirmerie ! Alors évitez de faire les mêmes bêtises que lui !"

Depuis, Monsieur Aizawa leur racontait à chaque cours une anecdote sur ses anciens élèves quand ils avaient encore été à Yuei. De cette façon, ils en apprenaient beaucoup plus sur certains de leurs héros préférés. C'était très intéressant.

Parfois, ce que leur racontait leur professeur les faisait rire.

"J'ai retrouvé plusieurs fois des animaux dans la cours parce qu'Anima les appelait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une araignée ou un mille-pattes !"

Ils auraient beaucoup aimé être là pour voir la scène. Cela avait dû être impressionnant.

"Je vous raconte pas la tête des employés du zoo quand ils devaient venir récupérer les animaux ! Ils ne comprenaient même pas comment ils avaient fait pour s'échapper !"

D'après ce que racontait Monsieur Aizawa, ses anciens élèves avaient fait beaucoup de bêtises quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

"Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de fois où les plombs ont sauté à cause de Chargebolt ! C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès !"

Il avait aussi dû souvent changer de micro-onde à cause de Red riot et son ami Chargebolt. C'était aussi le cas des fenêtres qui se brisaient souvent. Pour ça, tout le monde était coupable.

Cela les rassurait d'entendre tout cela. Ceux qu'ils connaissaient en tant que héros avaient été des adolescents normaux. Tout comme eux. Même les plus cools.

"Celsius perdait souvent le contrôle de son alter ! Surtout le côté gauche ! Il mettait le feu à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème !"

Ils avaient donc eux aussi leur chance de devenir de bons héros en travaillant.

Parfois, ce que leur racontait Monsieur Aizawa les surprenait.

"Évitez de jouer aux vigilantes ! Ingenium a déjà fait ça quand il était encore à Yuei ! Il a attaqué Stain pour venger son frère !"

Ingenium était pourtant connu pour être l'un des héros les plus respectueux des règles. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé cela de sa part.

"Il a vraiment fait ça ?"

"Oui et, il a eu de la chance que deux de ses camarades lui soient venus en aide !"

"C'est pourtant toujours lui qui dit que les citoyens doivent laisser les héros s'occuper des vilains !"

"Il a appris de ses erreurs ! Il ne veut pas que les autres fassent les mêmes que lui !"

Les anciens élèves de Monsieur Aizawa avaient donc beaucoup évolué depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des héros professionnels. C'était aussi le cas pour Kacchan et Deku.

"Ils ne s'entendaient pas dut tout pendant leur premiers mois à Yuei !"

Cela leur faisait bizarre d'entendre cela. Kacchan et Deku faisaient partie des duos les plus populaires du moment. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Leur travail d'équipe inspirait beaucoup de monde. Ils étaient considéré comme les nouveaux symboles de paix. Puis, ils étaient mariés. Ils avaient donc un peu de mal à y croire. C'était comme si leur professeur leur parlait de deux autres héros.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui ! Une fois, ils sont même sortis en plein milieu de la nuit pour se battre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que vous n'avez pas intérêt de faire quelque chose comme ça !"

En effet, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils savaient tous que Monsieur Aizawa pouvait se montrer très sévère quand ils enfreignaient le règlement. Cela ne les empêchait pas de l'apprécier.

Il était un très bon professeur qui prenait son travail au sérieux. Il leur donnait toujours de bons conseils pour s'améliorer. Il les écoutait quand ils avaient un problème.

Puis, il leur apprenait toujours plein de choses sur les autres héros. Quand ils les rencontreraient, ils pourraient donc leur parler du temps où ils étaient encore à Yuei et, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Certains pouvaient aussi utiliser toutes ces nouvelles informations pour écrire leurs fanfictions. Ils étaient donc contents d'avoir Monsieur Aizawa comme professeur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
